The Mouse Phenome Database (MPD; phenome.jax.org) is unique and unparalleled as a repository of expertly curated, highly integrated and diverse mouse phenotype data, including significant amounts of data relevant to alcoholism, addiction, neurobehavioral processes, and other physiological domains. With the increased importance of integrative, systems-level genetics and other data integration initiatives in neuro-behavior and other biomedical fields, it will be ever more critical to rely on diverse dat that have been rigorously curated so that they may be reused with confidence, allowing researchers to build upon cumulative results and gain new insights. Understanding the complexity of diseases requires integration of data across diverse biological systems, types of data, and levels of scale. With the perspective and application of integrated complex trait studies, we can uncover relationships among these systems and take steps forward in realizing the common and distinct bases of disease. Complementary advances in bioinformatics and high-throughput assessment of brain, behavior, and biology have delivered technologies for rapidly identifying and characterizing the role of biological systems in behavioral processes, enabling the discovery of new molecular targets for investigation, diagnostics, and therapeutics. However, a major barrier to progress remains in the identification of the most valid, reliable and reproducible research models and methods for the study of human disease. Our overarching objectives are to understand the genomic bases of normal and abnormal human conditions through the mouse as a model organism. We propose to advance MPD, which has wide community support, and extend the impact of this data resource in response to emerging and continuing needs of the research community that relies on it. Specifically, we propose to upgrade the MPD system and acquire new data and data types; incorporate evolving technologies for archiving, integrating, and analyzing data; expand activities that promote data reproducibility within and across resources; and ensure interoperability of MPD with other public databases. Successful completion of our aims will enable MPD users to harness and integrate information from studies of mouse genetic and phenotypic diversity to identify mouse model systems for the study of complex human disease.